


My Soul To Keep

by Kiki_The_Marauder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - Soulmates, M/M, Teenlock, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/Kiki_The_Marauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is eighteen and Sherlock is only thirteen. But nobody cares that they are in love, they are soul mates, after all. But when Sherlock's mother mentions the two of them doing certain things when they are older, Sherlock becomes curious. He knows he can go to John for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a chapter, just a small exchange between the pair to get a feeling for their relationship. I'll be putting up more very soon, hopefully!

>Sherlock: Can I sleep over tonight?

>John: Have you finished your homework?

>Sherlock: Yes, of course I have!

>John: And practiced your violin? 

>Sherlock: Mmhmm

>John: And your mum is okay with it?

>Sherlock: Of course, John. I'm thirteen, not two. She trusts me with my true love. 

>John: Alright, yes, you can come over. I do miss you, darling. 

>Sherlock: I miss you too! I can't wait to cuddle and watch films all night.

>John: Me neither, my dear. I'll see you in a few minutes. 

>Sherlock: See you! I love you!

>John: I love you too.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has some questions for John about something his mother mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many kudos! I'm sorry it's been such a long time, getting started with school has been difficult. But, I have begun writing again and should be updating more often! Feel free to nag me if I don't put up a new chapter at least once a week. Sorry it's so short, I wanted to put something up and I wanted the next event to be it's own chapter. (Go ahead, guess what it is x3)   
> Please leave comments saying what you think! New chapter at some point this week...?  
> Hopefully...?  
> Maybe...?  
> It could happen.

Sherlock skipped up to John's flat, waving goodbye to his mum in her car. He unlocked the door with the key John had given him and stepped inside, a grin splitting his face as he looked around for his soul mate.

"John?" He called through the small flat and John emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea, one with sugar and one without. He smiled and stepped forwards, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

"Hello, love." He said and handed the younger man his respective cup. They sat on the sofa and Sherlock draped his legs over John's lap. Sherlock rattled on for a while about school and teachers and the idiots in his classes and John told him it wouldn't be much longer before he was finished at University and he would be free. Even though he was only thirteen, Sherlock was in his final year of Uni. 

"Now, I believe you promised cuddling and films?" Sherlock smiled and placed his cup down, cuddling in to John's lap and searching through the channels on the telly to find a movie. John traced small circles on Sherlock's upper thigh, just enjoying being so close to him.  

"Hey, John?" Sherlock hummed, tucking his head in John's neck."

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something.. about something my mum mentioned." He said and John turned the TV on mute.

"What is it?"

"Well, today in the car, my mum and I were talking and... she mentioned something about us. Like, when I get older" Sherlock said softly and looked up at John. "She said it was like, sort of like kissing but more..." He sighed, obviously confused. "Does she just mean snogging? Because she doesn't know we've snogged." He giggled, his cheeks turning a light, rosy color. They usually only kissed in private and had only had a few proper snogs. It never went further than that, though. John's ears were warm. Sherlock's mother probably didn't mean snogging. The ebony haired lad continued. "She said she would tell me when I'm fifteen, but I want to know now. Will you tell me, John?" He looked up at his soulmate pleadingly. He trailed his fingers over John's chest in a manor much too seductive for a thirteen year old boy. 

"I'm not exactly sure what she was talking about. Did she say anything else?" John asked, holding Sherlock's hands in his own.

"She said something about love." He hummed. "Like... we have to uh... c-c-c... consume? No... cons... consssss..." He thought hard about the word he was looking for. John almost melted at the sight of Sherlock's "Thinking Face". His nose and eyebrows scrunched up and his lips puckered. "Consummate!" He said suddenly. "We're going to consummate our love! That's what she said." He beamed proudly for a moment before his face fell. "What does consummate mean?"

John was bright red at this point. Was he really going to have this conversation with the thirteen year old he was in love with? Usually, people didn't meet their soulmates until later in their lives, when the age gap wasn't such a big deal. Eighteen and thirteen seemed crazy, but twenty-eight and twenty-three? No problem. John loved Sherlock with every fiber of his being and he wanted the boy sitting on his lap to be the happiest human alive at all times. He knew it was an impossible task, but it was his duty as a soulmate. He had explained dating and kissing and snogging and soulmates and many other things to Sherlock, but he didn't expect to have this conversation so soon.

"Well," John began and he started the long and slightly awkward conversation about their physical relationship. He stressed the part that none of it had to happen until much much later. Most pairs waited until they were married to consummate their relationship, as part of their respect to the Fates that had put them together. But, he also mentioned, that if Sherlock really wanted to do it before they were married (which would be at least six or seven more years), they could. "But only if you're totally sure!" He said for the fifth time and Sherlock giggled, leaning forward and kissing John's lips gently. 

"I want to." He hummed.


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!---------WARNING----------!!!!!!!!!!  
>  THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE ON MALE SEX!   
> ENJOY!

John looked at him with wide eyes. What? Did he really want to do this? Already?

"Sherlock, people usually wait until their late teenage years... you're not even fourteen!"

"But I'm ready. I want to do this, John. I love you and trust you and I want to do this." He assured and John chewed on his lip.

"Okay, but you have to tell me if you want to stop at any point. Promise?"

"Promise!" Sherlock grinned and John kissed him quickly.

"Let's go to my bedroom." He said softly and took Sherlock's small, soft hand in his own larger, rougher one. They went to hid bedroom and John went to turn the radio on. "Is this okay?" He asked, turning around. He almost choked on the air when he saw Sherlock, shirt already on the floor and laying across the bed.

"Yeah, it's sweet." He hummed and motioned John over. The older teen walked towards him, pulling his own shirt off along the way. HE brought his lips to Sherlock's neck, sucking and biting gently. He Left a trail of kisses down his chest, pausing to suck and bite his nipples. Sherlock gasped and squirmed gently. John let his hands explore Sherlock's body like he had never been able to before, his fingers ghosting over his abdomen and hips. Sherlock groaned. "J-John..." He breathed, squirming around uncomfortably. John sat up slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Sherlock bit his lip and shifted around.

"F-feels weird..." He muttered and John frowned before realizing. Sherlock had barely hit puberty, he had probably never been aroused before.

"It's okay, love. I'll make it better." He promised and unbuttoned Sherlock's jeans, slipping them off quickly. He kicked his own jeans off and the only thing separating them was their boxers. John was getting extremely hard and he kissed Sherlock's lips. He had a jar of Vaseline in his bedside drawer just in case. Almost everybody did, really. No matter how young or old. He spread some on his fingers as he pulled Sherlock's boxers down. He hummed and spent a while preparing him, stretching his tight little hole and making sure he wouldn't feel any pain. He pulled his fingers out and Sherlock whimpered, squirming and clenching around nothing. 

"John..." He begged and the elder man kissed him.

"It's okay. Just relax, my love." He hummed and positioned himself over Sherlock. He pulled his legs around his waist to get a better angel and placed the tip of his length at Sherlock's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Sherlock breathed. "Oh God, yes."

John moved forward slowly, his cock sliding inside Sherlock easily. The ebony haired teen moaned loudly and John moved within him slowly. John was gentle and loving, kissing Sherlock and stroking his length in time with his slow, deep thrusts. He found his prostate and hit the spot with almost every movement forward. There were lots of sweet words and 'I love you's shared between the pair, kisses and small touches and John eventually sped up a bit. Sherlock moaned loudly underneath him and both of them were coming within a couple of minutes. It had been a first for both of them, and neither teen could have imagined it any better. John pulled out slowly and kissed the panting Sherlock.

"I love you so much, darling." He said and Sherlock smiled.

"I love you too. More than anything."

John lay beside him, wrapping his soulmate in his arms and they were both asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up a couple of days ago, but my computer is stupid and logged me out as I was writing, so when I went to save, it told me I wasn't allowed to and when I logged in again, the draft was gone. So that sucks, but it's here now!
> 
> I'm sorry, this isn't my best smut... I didn't want it to be too long... :/ Maybe I'll do something more detailed in the future!
> 
> Please nag me if I don't update at least once a week!
> 
> <3


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their fantastic night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this is just going to be a five chapter mini-fic. When I'm done with this, I hope to start writing different, longer fanfiction in Fandoms like Vampire Game, Attack on Titan, Supernatural and Red Band Society. Thank you for all the kudos!! <3
> 
> (And sorry for the spacing issue, I don't know how to fix it!)

When Sherlock woke the next morning and John was not beside him, he panicked. He sat bolt upright and, ignoring his soreness, jumped out of bed to find him.

"John?" He called, darting in to the kitchen. John was making breakfast, wearing just a jumper and his boxers. "John..." He breathed and went up behind his soulmate, hugging his waist. "I thought you were gone." He mumbled and John turned to hug him tightly. "Oh, of course not, love. I would never leave you." He promised and held him tightly. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sore at all?" He asked, concerned. Now that he thought about it, he was a bit stiff and sore in his lower back. "A tiny bit... but I'm okay." He promised. John nodded and kissed him. "Well, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please." He said happily and sat down at the table, kicking his feet happily. John chuckled at him. He really was adorable. 

"Sherlock?" He said, turning slightly to look at the young man.

"Yeah?" He hummed,

"Are you planning on telling your mum about last night?" He asked gently and Sherlock bit his lip.

"I don't know." He said softly. "I mean... maybe someday? But I kinda wanna keep it between us for a while. It's just so special and I don't want the whole world to know right away." He said softly and John smiled, coming over to kiss the top of his head.

"I agree, love. We won't tell anybody, at least for the time being, okay?" He smiled warmly at Sherlock, expression full of love, understanding and admiration. Sherlock grinned and hopped up to hug him.

"I love you." He giggled and John held him tightly.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment on the last chapter that everybody knows about sex by age 13. I agree, but in this alternate universe, there is either no sex-ed in school or with Sherlock advancing so quickly, nobody bothered to give him the course. Either way, he never took sex-ed. Also, he doesn't have many friends to talk to about this kind of stuff, and feels awkward talking to his parents. John is the only one he really trusts. I might go back and change it later if it really bothers me, but for now, I'm okay with it.  
> Thanks for understanding!


	5. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True soulmates stay together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, my dears! But here it is, the final chapter!

Sherlock was turning eighteen today. Eighteen full years of life. He had seen a lot and done a lot and loved a lot in his short time on earth. His true love was always there for him with a gentle kiss and an"I love you". John was twenty three now and today was the day that Sherlock was moving in with him. He basically lived with John anyways, but now it would be official. And technically legal.

They spend the morning and a good part of the afternoon moving Sherlock's things in to the apartment and organizing the cute little Baker Street flat.

The busy day came to a close when John lit a fire in the fireplace, ordered Chinese takeout, and they layed out on a blanket on the floor and ate and laughed and talked. They would never run out of things to talk about.

John loved everything about Sherlock. The way his curls fell in to his face when he laughed and the way his lips pouted when he was thinking and the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about something he really enjoyed. He could stare at Sherlock for years and never get bored because he was just so gorgeous. His baby fat had melted away and he had sharp cheekbones and a defined jaw. He was a very handsome (and rather sexy) young man.

"John, are you even paying attention?" Sherlock snapped his fingers in front of John's face and he looked at him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said and smiled. "I was distracted by your beauty."

A blush crept up on Sherlock's cheeks and John smiled, reaching for his hand.

"I love you so much." He hummed.

"I love you too, John." He said with a smile.

"You mean, the absolute world to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." He said and his heart started to beat faster. "You're my soulmate, yeah, but I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every single day. You're a man now and we're living togeter so... why not? Sherlock Holmes, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" John said and pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a specially forged ring made of platinum and engraved with intricate patterns. There were none like it in the world and there would never be another.

"Oh, John," Sherlock said, grinning. "I would absolutely love to." He said and kissed him deeply. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and smiled against his lips.

Marriages were just another promise that soulmates made, but John was so exited to marry Sherlock. He knew he would never be sad when his love, his partner, his soulmate was around.

THE END


End file.
